ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Le Specs
Le Specs is a brand sunglasses founded in Australia (1979). Sunglasses ''Wild Child Le Specs - Wild Child.jpg 5-23-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg|(May 23, 2014) 5-26-14 Backstage at Rexall Place in Alberta 002.jpg|(May 26, 2014) 6-23-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jun 23, 2015) 6-23-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 006.jpg 6-26-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Jun 26, 2015) 2-27-16 Elton John's Concert in West Hollywood 001.jpeg|Elton John's Free Concert (Feb 27, 2016) Le Specs - Wild Child (Pink version).jpg|Pink version 11-29-14 Leaving a Supermarket in Malibu 002.JPG|(Nov 29, 2014) Neo Noir Le Specs - Neo Noir.jpg 5-23-14 At Saks Store in NYC 001.jpeg|(May 23, 2014) 5-23-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpeg 5-25-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.JPG|(May 25, 2014) 7-9-14 Instagram 003.jpg|(Jul 9, 2014) 7-14-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpg|(Jul 14, 2014) 7-15-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 15, 2014) 7-18-14 Instagram 006.jpg|(Jul 18, 2014) 7-22-14 Backstage at Staples Center in LA 004.jpg|(Jul 22, 2014) 7-27-14 Back to her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jul 27, 2014) 8-2-14 Instagram 008.jpg|(Aug 2, 2014) 8-2-14 Instagram 010.jpg 8-2-14 Out in Stateline 002.jpg 8-8-14 Backstage at KeyArena in Seattle 003.jpg|(Aug 8, 2014) 8-8-14 Leaving the KeyArena in Seattle 001.jpg 8-11-14 Instagram 005.jpg|(Aug 11, 2014) 8-24-14 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 001.jpg|(Aug 24, 2014) 8-25-14 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 002.JPG|(Aug 25, 2014) 8-25-14 Leaving a Restaurant in Melbourne 002.jpg 8-26-14 Leaving the Brisbane Entertainment Centre in Boondall 001.jpeg|(Aug 26, 2014) 8-27-14 Arriving at Sydney International Airport 001.jpg|(Aug 27, 2014) 9-3-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Sep 3, 2014) 9-4-14 Out and about in Chicago 001.jpg|(Sep 4, 2014) 9-11-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Sep 11, 2014) 9-15-14 Arriving at Dock in Marmaris 001.jpeg|(Sep 15, 2014) 10-13-14 Out and about in Chicago 002.jpg|(Oct 13, 2014) 12-12-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpg|(Dec 12, 2014) 1-26-15 Leaving a GNC Store in Chicago 001.jpg|(Jan 26, 2015) 1-31-15 At MoMa PS1 in NYC 001.jpg|(Jan 31, 2015) 2-2-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Feb 2, 2015) 8-16-15 Instagram 003.jpg|(Aug 16, 2015) 12-19-17 Residency engagement at Park Theater in Las Vegas 001.jpg|(Dec 19, 2017) Porthole Le Specs - Porthole.jpg 12-3-14 Arriving at Midtown Jewelry in NYC 003.jpg|(Dec 3, 2014) The Villain Le Specs - The Villain.jpg 12-17-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Dec 17, 2014) Comic Club Le Specs - Comic Club model.jpg 12-4-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Dec 4, 2014) 8-2-15 Out in Chicago 004.jpg|(Aug 2, 2015) 8-3-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Aug 3, 2015) Lost Weekend Le Specs - Lost Weekend model.jpg 5-11-15 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg|(May 11, 2015) Queenie Le Specs - Queenie..jpg 5-25-15 Leaving Blue Water Cafe in Vancouver 002.jpg|(May 25, 2015) 5-28-15 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(May 28, 2015) 6-2-15 Leaving Belgrado-Nikola Tesla Airport in Surčin 003.jpg|(Jun 2, 2015) 6-7-15 Out and about in Belgrade 002.jpg|(Jun 7, 2015) 8-6-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Aug 6, 2015) 8-8-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Aug 8, 2015) 1-23-16 Leaving Nobu Restaurant in Mlibu 001.jpg|(Jan 24, 2016) 1-26-16 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jan 26, 2016) 2-27-16 Arriving at Tower Records in Sunset Boulevard, WHL 001.jpg|(Feb 27, 2016) Le Specs - Queenie black.jpg 7-31-15 Out in Washington 001.jpg|(Jul 31, 2015) 8-1-15 Out in Washington DC 002.jpg|(Aug 1, 2015) The Heiress Le Specs - The Heiress.jpg 5-22-15 Twitter 001.jpg|(May 22, 2015) 6-9-15 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 003.jpg|(Jun 9, 2015) Le Specs - The Heiress 002.jpg 11-3-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Nov 3, 2015) 5-23-18 Out in NYC 002.jpg|(May 23, 2018) 5-31-18 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 31, 2018) The Tuxedo Le Specs - ''The Tuxedo sunglasses.jpg 11-1-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 002.jpg|(Nov 1, 2015) 11-2-15 Arriving at JFK Airport in NYC 003.jpg|(Nov 2, 2015) ''Pharaoh Le Specs - Luxe Pharaoh.jpg 2-7-16 Arrival at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 002.jpeg|(Feb 7, 2016) 2-17-16 Backstage at Nicola Formichetti Fashion Show in NYC 003.jpg|(Feb 17, 2016) 2-18-16 Outside at Bergdorf Goodman Store in NYC 003.JPG|(Feb 18, 2016) Flashy Le Specs - Flashy.jpg 3-20-16 Arriving at Sunset Tower Hotel in West Hollywood 001.JPG|(Mar 20, 2016) 8-17-16 Leaving Z100 Radio in NYC 003.jpg|(Aug 17, 2016) 9-29-16 Out in Paris 002.jpg|(Nov 29, 2016) The Prince Le Specs - The Prince sunglasses.jpg 5-2-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(May 2, 2016) 5-7-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(May 7, 2016) Poolside Punk Le Specs - Poolside Punk.jpg 6-5-16 Leaving Vintage Grocers Supermarket in Malibu 003.jpg|(Jun 5, 2016) 6-9-16 Out and about in Malibu 001.jpg|(Jun 9, 2016) 7-2-16 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jul 2, 2016) Le Specs - Poolside Punk in Matte black peach mirror.jpg 8-16-16 Arriving at a Recording Studio in NYC 002.jpg|(Aug 16, 2016) 8-16-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg Costeau Le Specs - Costeau sunglasses.jpg 7-31-16 Arriving at a Recording Studio in NYC 001.jpg|(Jul 31, 2016) 1-7-17 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jan 7, 2017) 1-8-17 Arriving at Vintage Grocers Supermarket in Malibu 002.jpg|(Jan 8, 2017) 1-12-17 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jan 12, 2017) 1-13-17 Leaving Vintage Grocers Supermarket in Malibu 002.jpg|(Jan 13, 2017) Ottoman Le Specs - ''Ottoman silver.jpg 8-19-16 Collier Schorr 006.jpg|Collier Schorr (Aug 19, 2016) Le Specs - Ottoman sunglasses.jpg 10-23-16 At Best Buy in NYC 002.jpg|(Oct 23, 2016) ''Nero Le Specs - ''Nero sunglasses.jpg 6-3-17 MTV MIAW 001.png|(Jun 3, 2017) ''Imperium Le Specs - ''Imperium mirror aviator.jpg 8-11-17 Backstage concert at T-Mobile Arena in Las Vegas 001.jpg|(Aug 11, 2017) ''Drop Top Le Specs - Drop top aviator sunglasses.jpg 9-6-17 Leaving The Air Canada Centre in Toronto 001.jpg|(Sep 6, 2017) It Ain't Baroque Le Specs - ''It Ain't Baroque sunglasses.jpg 11-30-17 SnapChat 008.jpg|(Nov 30, 2017) 12-9-17 SnapChat 003.jpg|(Dec 9, 2017) 12-9-17 At The Jones Assembly in Oklahoma 001.jpg 1-27-18 Leaving Madison Square Garden in NYC 001.jpg|(Jan 27, 2018) ''Zaap! Le Specs - Zaap! sunglasses.jpg 5-28-18 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 28, 2018) 5-28-18 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 003.jpg 9-2-18 Arriving at Airport in Venice 003.jpg|(Sept 2, 2018) 10-21-19 IG Story 001.jpg|(Oct 21, 2019) 11-2-19 Backstage concert at MGM Park Teather in LV 001.jpg|(Nov 2, 2019) 11-3-19 IG Story 001.jpg|(Nov 3, 2019) Feline Fine Le Specs - ''Feline Fine.jpg 11-29-19 Instagram 001.jpg|(Nov 29, 2019) ''So Fetch Le Specs - ''So Fetch.jpg 12-2-19 Twitter 001.jpg|(Dec 2, 2019) ''Maurmaur Le Specs - ''Maurmaur.jpg 12-19-19 Instagram 001.jpg|(Dec 19, 2019) ADAM SELMAN x LS Collection :Related article: Adam Selman Le Specs - The Last Lolita mod. 1502063.jpg|''The Last Lolita'' 2-26-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Feb 26, 2015) Le Specs - Playgirl mod. 1502064.jpg|''Playgirl'' 3-4-15 Chicago Airport 001.jpg|(Mar 4, 2015) 3-5-15 Twitter 001.jpeg|(Mar 5, 2015) Adam Selman x Le Specs - The Breaker.jpg|''The Breaker'' 5-24-18 Arriving at Gramercy Park Hotel in NYC 002.jpg|(May 24, 2018) Links *Official website *YouTube *Facebook *Instagram Category:Designers Category:Sunglasses Category:Accessories